Midnight Goodnights
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: "Thank God…" Tightening his grip on her, he smoothened out her hair as he felt her relax on his embrace and hug him back. No words were exchanged. Just a peaceful silence. Just a Lelouch hugging C.C., assuring himself that she was-would always be there.


_Hello, everyone! This is my first fic on the pairing C.C. and Lelouch, so please go easy on me *does a bow*! As always, constructive critisicm is welcome! Oh, and this fiction is inspired by an image (look on my profile if you want to see ^^)_

_It's so cute!!! *squeals* Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!_

_PS: Review please!_

_---------_

He was tired.

_Bloody tired, _in fact.

And when he was already inside his chambers and –with his school uniform still on, mind you- climbed on his bed, paying no heed to the hot sauce spilled on his bed covers or even the pizza box that was still on his bed, it was then that C.C. realized that Lelouch needed some serious vacation.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the pathetic-of-a-sight the Black Prince was now showing, she strode towards where he was, and true enough, he was asleep like a log.

_Alleluia._ And now, C.C. did roll her eyes, all the while poking his face. _He's pathetic._

Since C.C. knew that Lelouch didn't have a decent sleep since days, she thought she'll let this one thing pass. Removing his shoes and socks, she flipped him so she could take his school jacket, leaving him with his shirt and pants. Putting the comforter on him, she settled herself on a chair and proceeded to look on Lelouch's sleeping face.

_He looks peaceful._ Smiling to herself, C.C. treaded her fingers on her accomplice's hair, feeling his silky raven locks. _You've done a good job on raising Lelouch up, Marianne…_

Standing up, she would have got herself a tea when her actions were stopped by a strong grip on her wrist. Looking at Lelouch, she took note of the sweat, furrowed eyebrows and distressed face. _A nightmare, no doubt._

"No…"

C.C. raised a delicate eyebrow. Growing curious as to what Lelouch has been dreaming about, she took his hand on her own and sat at her chair, still looking at his face.

"Don't… Die…"

And at this statement, her curiosity was now full blown.

"Don't… You dare…"

_This is interesting, _C.C. though brushing away the bangs that fell on Lelouch's face, a frown making its way on her face. _Who on earth is dying in Lelouch's dream?_

"You already took many things away from me, my mother, my sister's freedom, my title, Euphemia and Shirley, is that still not enough? Do you still have to get C.C.? Don't take her away from… Me…" Tears were now running down Lelouch's pale face, astonishing the Gray Witch as she watched him.

_He's dreaming… About me? _Touched by his words, C.C. proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed, her other hand still holding his hand and the other patting his head, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"Lelouch, wake up." Nudging him a bit, C.C. decided that it was time to wake him up, not really liking the idea when he starts trashing around.

"I… Really like you, you know?"

C.C. froze.

Everything just froze right there and then.

_He… Likes me…?? But why?_

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bumb._

_Ba-bump._

_Why… Is my heart beating like this?_

"You can't die…" Lelouch sobbed his grip on C.C.'s arm now stronger than ever. C.C. was just too stunned to reply.

"You just can't"

And the next thing she knew, with his eyes open wide and _very _alarmed, not to mention with his geass activated, he sat bolt upright on the bed.

"_NOOOOO!!!"_

* * *

_It was dark._

_Everywhere he looked, there was pure darkness. He couldn't see a thing._

"_Where am I?" Lelouch started walking, clawing at unseen things and stumbling ever so often. Then, there was red. Baffled, he bended down to examine it._

"_Blood?"_

_Standing up, Lelouch followed the trail of blood which was getting bigger. And it stopped. On something green. His eyes widened in horror._

"_Oh God-" Feeling anxiety grip every fiber of his being, he took the face down body of C.C., cradling it to his form, her own blood staining his Ashford Academy uniform._

"_Le-louch?" Her eyes started to turn dark amber, and her skin turning paler than ever. Lelouch _knew _that this wasn't normal._

"_C.C?" No response, only a frail arm cupping his face._

"_Who did this?!" He was hysterical. _

"_Charles" C.C. coughed blood._

"_Father? Why?" And then it dawned on him. Her immortality. "That bastard!"_

"_Lelouch… Thank yo-"C.C. couldn't continue as a coughing fit started, more blood pouring out from her mouth. And even though she knew her time was at its end, her smile never disappeared. Lelouch was crying, holding her body against his own and caressing her face._

"_No! Don't die... Don't you dare!"_

_And the next thing he knew, he was screaming. _

"_You already took many things away from me, my mother, my sister's freedom, my title, Euphemia and Shirley, is that still not enough!?!? Do you still have to get C.C.!? Don't take her away from me!!!"_

_Lelouch was desperate. He couldn't afford C.C. to die right now, she was everything to him!_

_And yet, C.C. only smiled._

"_Live…"she stammered, caressing his face, wiping away his tears. "For me… Alright, Lelouch?"_

"_I… Really like you, you know?" he said, forcing out a smile, although failing miserably. C.C.'s smile widened._

_Cough. Cough._

_Lelouch could hear it. The sound her heart was doing to pump blood was starting to go faint._

"_You can't die, C.C." He was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching C.C.'s hand in a vice grip. "You just can't"_

_And then, her form slumped. Her pulse stopped. _Everything _stopped._

"**NOOOOO!!!"**

_

* * *

_

Bolting upright, his eyes furiously scanned his room, searching for a certain Gray Witch.

"Lelouch…"

Turning his head, he found the very object of why he was sweating profusely was only behind him. And before C.C. could say anything more, Lelouch's body acted on its own accord and pulled her to a crushing hug. Assuring himself that she was out of harms way. That she was alive and well.

"Thank God…" Tightening his grip on her, he smoothened out her hair as he felt her relax on his embrace and hug him back. No words were exchanged. Just a peaceful silence. Just a Lelouch hugging C.C., assuring himself that she was-would always be there. Just a C.C. enjoying the warmth Lelouch was giving her.

_No words were needed._

Until C.C. broke it.

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Attempting to see her face, he was about to break the embrace when C.C.'s arms around him tightened. He stopped, getting her unspoken message. _I want to stay like this forever…_

Silence reigned for a while, until C.C. broke it, yet again.

"I'm sorry for giving you the geass"

"What are you talking about, C.C.?" The Black Prince asked, resting his chin on C.C.'s green locks. Sighing, the Gray Witch burrowed her head more on Lelouch's chest. "I was the one who wanted it in the first place, so don't blame yourself." And just in case, Lelouch gave her his smile that was once only reserved for Nunnally, but not now.

"Thank you…" C.C.'s voice trailed off, and Lelouch noticed that her voice quivered. Tightening his embrace, he gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep…" And the two settled themselves on the bed, with C.C.'s head on his chest and her hand clutching his.

"Oh"

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"I forgot to do something", was C.C.'s sheepish reply before reaching up, cupping Lelouch's chin, and giving him a quick peck on the lips, then returning back to her original position, snuggling closer towards Lelouch, leaving the latter totally off-guard.

"Goodnight, Lelouch"

He smiled, tightening his hold on her in a protective stance before replying.

"Goodnight to you too, C.C."

* * *


End file.
